Roses, Heartbreaks and Cities
by contestshippingluvrs
Summary: LaRousse city, a city of snobs and jerks, and also the city that holds the final preliminary for the contest finals. Drew and May are preparing for the contest that determines whether they compete or not. with drew acting off what will happen?


**Ok. So this is our first story. As I mentioned on the profile, this is a shared account between two people. Please be nice and leave reviews at the end! Thanks! :)**

Roses, Heartbreaks, and Cities

Chapter 1: LaRousse, the city of heartbreaks

May and Drew had finally reached the large city of LaRousse. May had been anticipating this contest for weeks given that it controls who enters the finals for the grand festival. Drew on the other hand had seemed rather down about coming here, but he dared not disappoint May who had been so excited.

"Aren't you excited, Drew! A big contest in your home city!" May cried clinging onto Drew's arm. Drew blinked, not seemingly interested on what May was saying. His mind was swimming of thoughts going back home. "Uh whatever, May" he said flipping his green hair as a distraction.

Having not been home since he left for his journey, Drew was worried about his parents seeing the contest. He hadn't taken the time to write them or anything. Seeing him would be a shock, but seeing him with a girl, not to mention that she was a gym leader's daughter. He wasn't positive how they would take it. May was still amazed by how large the buildings were.

Drew looked at her after his moment of silence. "Just wait until you see the contest hall if you think the rest of the town is impressive."

"Oh I'm so excited!" she said bouncing excitedly "I mean sure, we've been through so many contests, but i just know this one is different!" Drew rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pocket. 'Yeah, different alright' he thought. He gazed at the ground, intensely staring at the sidewalk. May didn't seem to notice, however, she rambled on and on pointing at buildings and squealing with joy.

He led her to the middle of the city. "Well, May, this is it. The pride and joy of LaRousse City, our contest hall." He raised his arm at the giant, elegant building that stood before them. It was larger than any other stadium they had performed in. Each door on the inside held different magnificent colors and decorations. The hall consisted of four different floors all with their own stage, bathrooms, changing rooms, practice rooms and a pokemon center, as well as an overflow room for guests on each floor.

May's face lit up "Drew its beautiful! It's pretty, It's OMG!"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair "That's why they call it LaRousse; it's a fancy city. Heh, something your probably not used to."

May ignored his comment "I can't wait."

He looked over at her. "Why are you so happy to be here anyway? Yeah, it's nice and all, but it's just another place, May. As soon as the contest is over let's get out of here."

"Why? I want to stay" she said "besides this place is beautiful why ditch it?"

Drew sighed "This place is just like all the rest, just a little fancy."

May grabbed Drew's arm "Please!" she pleaded.

"NO! We're leaving right after this!" he said starring straight into her sapphire eyes.

May shrunk back a bit "fine.." she said.

"Look, I am sorry, but that is how it has to be. We aren't meant to stay here. The people are all jerks, all snobs. Why would you want to stay here? There is nothing but fancy buildings. Nothing good would come out of staying." He tried to convince her, and he saw the hurt in her eyes, but something inside him snapped. He didn't care. He turned away from her and lowered his head as his thoughts raged on. He felt angry. Frustrated. It was all sudden, one moment he was happy the next mad.

"Oh come on, Drew. If I can take you, I can stand everyone else in this snobbish city." May said staring into a building.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I am nothing like the people here. Ugh. Why am I even trying to convince you? By the end of this contest you will be begging me to take you out of here." He snapped back.

May blinked several times taking in the scene she had just witnessed. "What? What's gotten into you, Drew! I just wanted to stay in this city!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Drew glared daggers at May "What are you trying to say, May! You don't know anything about this city, this is your first time here. So why not just shut the hell up!"

May lowered her head so he wouldn't see the tears starting to form. "Just...where are we staying tonight?" She tried to calm down, to hide the pain, but she knew she sounded choked up. "I'm going to check out the city for myself. Then I will let you know if they could be any meaner than you!" She yelled as she stormed off.

Drew frowned and flipped his hair "Stupid May. She just doesn't understand." He felt his heart sink but shook it off. Maybe she'd understand later. Maybe not. Drew looked back at where May left and sighed. Oh well, guess this meant he was on his own.

**This is all for chapter one. Please review and let us know what you think. We would love to have feedback. :)**


End file.
